


for life

by jiyangist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Choi San-centric, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Fluff, Happy, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Literally just them being in love, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Mornings, POV Jung Wooyoung, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi San, Soulmates, They love each other so much, mentioned best friends to lovers, they are so soft good god, they r married but not yet, woosan being woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyangist/pseuds/jiyangist
Summary: jung wooyoung really isn't sure how he got so lucky, as he admires the peacefully sleeping pink-haired boy next to him. his head is tipped to one side, showcasing a razor-sharp jawline. he knew how it drove wooyoung crazy, so he always showed it off in a typical choi san manner. his eyes follow it to the other side of his face, which is cutely smushed into the pillow, making his cheek bunch up and probably form lines on his face. his duality was apparent even on his sleeping face. cute.orliterally just 2000+ words of woosan the soulmates™️ being disgustingly soft on a sunday morning. they are happy and gross.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	for life

_How did I get so lucky?_ Wooyoung thinks, maybe out loud. 

A few minutes earlier, the blinding white light of sun reflecting off of snow into the window had woken him up abruptly. He let out a groan and tightly closed his eyes again. In an attempt to move out of the line of sunlight streaming in from the shade, he begrudgingly shifts only slightly, before stopping abruptly as his brain registers the warmth of another body under his torso. He opens his eyes once more, eyes adjusting to the light pouring onto the gray walls and various clothes forming a growing hill on the chair in the corner, due to his own procrastination. His eyes then trail down to his own hand sprawled out on the warm, soft skin of the boy beneath him. Wooyoung’s brain finally catches up, following his gaze upwards further to a broad chest, steadily rising and falling with each deep breath he takes. _He must’ve gotten hot during the night,_ he thinks as he notes the lack of shirt on his boyfriend’s bare and muscular yet soft chest. He meets prominent collarbones, a long, pretty neck, and finally, a mess of pink hair covering almost half of San’s face. Wooyoung smiles groggily, sighing deeply as he cranks his neck to study the soundly sleeping, pink-haired, adorable monster’s face. His head is tipped to one side, showcasing a razor-sharp jawline. His eyes follow it to the other side of his face, which is cutely smushed into the pillow, making his cheek bunch up and probably form lines on his face. His duality was apparent even on his sleeping face. _Cute._

San’s face has gotten paler since the winter has set in, but the sunlight painting the right side of his face still seems to make his skin shine like treasure. Wooyoung’s eyes trail across his cheeks to the freckles that sporadically star his face, _beautifully,_ if he might add. His skin looks so soft, albeit one or two scars and breakouts fading. But Wooyoung loves those parts of San the most. His lips are parted a crack and a bit pale from sleeping for so long, and he can feel the boy’s breath tickle his face every time he exhales. They’re always so warm and inviting, and Wooyoung wants to kiss them _so badly._ His nose forms a round tip at the end, sloping up into a high bridge and deep set eyes on each side. He fights back the urge to run his fingertip down it, poke the end of it and kiss it like he so often does, and instead opts to study his boyfriend’s face further. His eyes are relaxed and closed, eyelashes laying elegantly on his cheeks that are puffy from and blushed from sleep, and from the ramen they had decided to have together on the kitchen floor late last night. A smile pulls at Wooyoung’s cheeks as he recalls the memory. He props his arm under his head to support it, while he lifts the other hand off of San’s stomach to brush the pink locks from his eyes and forehead as lightly as possible. His hair is getting long again, his natural color showing at the roots, becoming more and more noticeable with each passing day. It’s passed further down his neck now, and past his eyes; Wooyoung has noticed him running his hands through it more than usual. It sticks up in a few places, disheveled and neon against the white pillowcase. 

He recalls back to San impulsively deciding (with the help of a bit of alcohol in his system) to dye his hair pink one night, and Wooyoung helping him happily. Lots of giggles and kisses were shared in the bathroom while they waited for the dye to set. It resulted in San waking up sober and surprised by his own pink hair, but with a hearty laugh and a shrug, went about his day like it was normal. 

Wooyoung is pulled back to reality when San sighs deeply in his sleep, hugging the plushie under his right arm tightly against his side, chest expanding as he feels him rustle the sheets at his feet. He smacks his lips once as he relaxes and stills once more. The freckles on his neck are on full display, screaming at Wooyoung to _kiss me!_ They always reminded him of a clear night sky, and sometimes he really thought he could find the constellations in them. San had even once let him draw pictures in them with eyeliner, because he knew how infatuated he was with them, and he loved to be touched by the latter. Sometimes, when things got heated between them, he would spend so much attention and time kissing his neck freckles, that San would grow impatient and whine playfully at him; ‘Are you dating them or me? I’m being neglected of your lips in other places.’ Flowers bloom deep in Wooyoung’s chest as he admires the memories with his love, sleeping so soundly and peacefully in front of him now. He really, _really_ loved San. 

That’s the thing about being in love with your best friend. You know everything about them before you even fall in love, yet seem to learn forty new things about them every day when you start a romantic relationship. That’s how he felt with San. No matter how well he thought he knew the older boy, he always seemed to surprise Wooyoung. They had been together since high school, which now that he thought about it, was nearing 4 years. They knew each other long before then, being best friends since elementary school. Time seemed to fly when he spent time with San, maybe because he is so captivating that time felt irrelevant when they were together. Even the time he wasn’t with him was spent thinking _about him_ . It always turned into: ‘I have to show San this meme’, ‘San would like this food’, ‘that cat looks like Sannie’, and onwards forever and ever. A looping cycle. His brain really screamed _Choi San_ every second it could at him, with no remorse for whatever task he was supposed to be focused on. Although they were more than comfortable with each other, Wooyoung felt like he never quite got out of the honeymoon phase with his boyfriend. 

“Thinking about that cat again?” San’s gravely morning voice shakes him out of his thoughts as he lifts his head off of his hand briefly, before smirking and settling against it again. The pink-haired monsters’ eyes are open now, sparkling yet not fully awake. _How long had he been awake?_

“Actually, yes.” San smiles softly at his words, his dimples peeking out from his cheek just a little.

“You’re thinking way too hard for it being so early.” He says as he rubs at his eyes and pink hair, before stretching his arms up above his head, the muscles in his arms curling and moving with him, and letting out a deep chested groan as he settles once more.

“It’s 11:30am, Sannie. Which is early for _you_ I suppose.” While he was talking and giggling, San’s left hand had come up to rest against the nape of his neck and play with his hair, which had also grown long, but much longer than San’s own. His fond smile never left his face when he looked at Wooyoung, which was as distracting as ever, and sent goosebumps spreading over his whole body.

“As always, you know me so well.” San spread his hand against the back of his neck and pulled his boyfriend’s head toward him, his eyes closed and lips still spread into a smile. Wooyoung let him guide his head forward to lean over him and meet their lips together, just as soft and slow as their Sunday morning was going. He felt San sigh against his lips as he relaxed himself, bringing his left hand up to thread through the pink mess of hair. Their lips fit together as smoothly as warm butter over bread, both taking their time and relishing in each other’s warmth. Wooyoung tilted his head as his other hand splayed across San’s chest, and he felt San’s hand slide up the small of his back to his waist to support him. His lips went impossibly further into the latter’s mouth, as the flowers of love bloomed impossibly further in his chest. He continued to thread his hands through San’s hair, which earned him an appreciative hum in return. They stayed like this until Wooyoung’s oxygen level decreased enough to make him pull his face back. San pouted at this, his pale lips from earlier now a shiny, lively pink to match his hair. He felt his face contract into a smile as he kissed the pout right off his lips with a gentle peck, before pulling back and repeating this a few times. He felt the hand on his back rub circles as he did this, and he returned the favor by kissing him on his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and continuing to every inch of San’s face. The giggle that began when he pecked at San’s lips was now cute laughter, his dimples fully showing now, and his perfect teeth smiling at him as he kissed his face. He giggled right along with him, pecking San’s cheeks that were warm under his lips, but now not from his sleeping temperature. Like the children they were, this quickly turned into a tickle-fight-wrestling-match, as it almost always did when they fooled around like this. Laughter filled up the room as they kissed and wrestled around the bed, kicking off the sheets in the process. San pulled him closer to his chest as he tried to kiss his face back as Wooyoung had done earlier, so he playfully refused and let out a high pitch laugh as he tried to pull away from him. San meant business this morning, and had the advantage since his arm was snaked behind Wooyoung’s waist, so he pushed Wooyoung back against his own pillow and crossed his leg over his hips to ground him, and leaned over him with one arm beside his head. It all happened so fast, and despite Wooyoung’s very competitive nature, he couldn’t help but let him just _do it._ With a face like that, who wouldn’t? 

“Checkmate. I win.” San smirked confidently over him, his hair falling with the gravity over his face, but he could still see his feline-like eyes. Wooyoung could only grin with his whole face and break into laughter. 

“Fine. You win. What’s your reward today?” His boyfriend’s face twists into mock shock, his free hand coming up to brush his hair out of his face. It only falls again. 

“How shallow of you, Jung Wooyoung! I can’t want to play with my boyfriend without wanting something in return? You hurt me.” He says and raises an eyebrow. There’s a playfulness pulling at his tone and the edges of his lips, as usual. Wooyoung mirrors his expression raising one eyebrow.

“It’s always something with you, don’t act all innocent _Choi San._ ” He says to try to copy San’s style. It earns him a sunny smirk, before he goes silent and just _stares at Wooyoung._ He brings his free hand up to trail over his face, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen over his face as he hit the pillow. He trailed said hand around Wooyoung’s face, and he could hear his heartbeat from just a few inches away. His own heart hadn’t _stopped_ beating like that since he saw the boy for the first time, and he was glad that he could still make San’s do that too. Before he can react, San’s leaning down again, cupping his cheek with his hand and kissing him so deeply, he feels like his own lips are merging with his Sannie’s. The hand on his cheek makes its way under his chin, to tip his head up and position it just to Wooyoung’s liking. The warmth of San’s body melts into his own, and he relishes how gentle he is with him. It’s in this moment that he feels so loved and listened to, as San always makes him feel. It didn’t seem to last long enough before San is pulling back, eyes half-lidded and filled with endearment. He smiles so softly and with so much adoration that Wooyoung feels like he had just melted into a puddle. 

“All I want is you. It’s always you, Woo.” He says it so quietly that Wooyoung would’ve missed if he was even a few inches further. He feels his chest contract into a knot. San pats his head and continues when he sees how speechless his boyfriend is beneath him. “You’re my first love and my last love. I never believed in soulmates until I met you, nor did I think I'd ever love someone like this. I love you so much, Jung Wooyoung.” 

If he wasn’t already speechless; his mind like television static, with the only message coming through being _Choi San Choi San Choi San,_ now he really couldn’t get out what he wanted to say. His heart was beating so fast, sending deep affection flowing rapidly through his veins. He thought about everything he could say to him, what he had been thinking in the past half an hour alone was enough to fill up a book. He thought about the years of memories, the years of fondness, the years of kisses, and the years he had spent with him. He thought about every inch of San, and everything he loved about him. His sparkling eyes, broad shoulders, plush lips, soft skin, freckled neck, long legs; he seriously could sit here forever listing off all of them in his head. His hearty laugh when Wooyoung did something stupid on purpose, his pout when he was really focused on something he was doing, his deep sighs when he had had a long day and wanted Wooyoung to notice and hug him, his eyes lighting up bright when he spoke enthusiastically about something he was passisonate about. He was filled with so much love at this moment that he felt like a balloon about to burst, yet he was so calmed by that love, that his body was still and comfortable. He stared at San, not knowing how to express all of this in coherent, intelligent, genuine sentences. So he settled for what he knew he could get out meaningfully. 

“I love you so much more, Choi San.” 

_And San understood completely. He always could read his mind._

_END. ~ <3 _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i spent my day on this today because they are literally soulmates and i was feeling like writing them being happy. please send lots of love to ateez as they're having their comeback right now. thank you and ily guys <3
> 
> xoxo, eden aka vampire knight <3333


End file.
